The Girlfriend Elevation
by raychzchelle
Summary: How did Amy end up sitting on top of that shelf in The Solder Excursion Diversion (9x19)? Here's how I imagined it.
"I'm sorry if you think less of me."

Amy looked at Sheldon with mouth wide open. She was taken aback by the words he just uttered. She tried to pull herself together. "I don't." were the only words she managed to say.

"Really? 'Cause… every time I come in here, I think less of me." He looked down and to her again.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a fraud. I purport to be the man of the mind. I've been such a— a vocal champion of the singularity but how can I leave my body behind and be one with the internet when" he paused and picked up a plastic bag in front of her and held it up. "I've never even thrown a toothbrush away." he continued.

 _That's a lot of toothbrushes._ And a thought suddenly hits her. She needs to convey a message to Sheldon that he doesn't have to feel bad about himself. That what he's going through is no different to what she does."It's okay Sheldon. You know I— I've saved a lot of weird things, too."

"Like what?" Sheldon asked.

"Well. Umm... Did you know I have a microscope slide with a little bit of tissue from the first brain I ever dissected?" She looked at him with those reassuring green orbs of hers.

"I have an old teddy bear I secretly wipe my nose on for years."

 _Really Sheldon?_ But Amy didn't say that out loud. "It's not a contest."

Sheldon just nodded. "I apologize. I know you're just trying to make me feel better. Thank you, Amy."

She gave him a smile, He smiled back. Then there was silence. Sheldon needs to keep his composure anyway so this is the time to do so. He kept himself from having a panic attack up till now and he's glad he was successful. He knows that Amy will understand but he still wants to look good for her. He smiled again but this time to himself. He's so lucky to have Amy. She always knows what to do to soothe him. Leonard, Howard and Raj would have made fun of his 'I'm a homo novus' front. They would have called him Wall-E for keeping trash in this room. He's cute but he can't afford to take that now. Especially from Howard. He already signed a contract so he can't say anything to him to make a comeback. _Drat! It's Penny's fault. She's the one who suggested adding that clause._

Amy's looking around the storage unit amazed by how much Sheldon has collected over the years. There are boxes of different sizes with labels on them, books, toys, costumes, computer parts, some lab equipment and more boxes! There's even a bicycle wheel on one of the shelves. _I would love to hear the back story of this one._ Amy told herself. Then something caught her eye. "Hey, I remember this. It's the one you wore when you guys went to a convention. You were that guy from Star Wars?" She finally broke the silence, feigning ignorance.

"No. Star TREK. I was Lieutenant Commander Data." He neared the shelf in the middle of the room and sat on it with a little boost from pushing his hands against the top and a small jump. He continued, "And how can you confuse Star Trek for Star Wars? They are two very different franchise and the latter didn't even happen on Earth."

Sheldon continued to talk mindlessly about how the two are different from plot, characters, setting, etc. when Amy cut him off. "We are more alike than unlike, my dear Captain. I have pores. Humans have pores. I have... fingerprints. Humans have fingerprints. My chemical nutrients are like your blood. If you prick me ... do I not ... leak?"

This silenced Sheldon. _Did she just…_ "Did you just…" _Did she? No she didn't. But I heard it quite clearly._ "How did you…" He keeps on shifting from his thoughts to spoken words and vice versa until he gave up and just dropped his jaw. He can't grasp what was going on. _Did Amy just quoted Lieutenant Commander Data from Star Trek: The Next Generation?_ Amy gave him a mischievous smile. She knew it would cheer Sheldon up.

"You're a vixen Amy Farrah Fowler. And here I am thinking that you're not interested on those."

"It's not hard to be interested in something you're interested in. It's like I'm watching a part of you. I watch them every time I'm missing you." Amy said, blushing. She was relieved seeing him smile at her again. He needed it. She needed it.

She realized that Sheldon is sitting on one of the shelves and that her legs are tired from standing since earlier so she approached him. As she did, she noticed that the shelf is quite high. Even if she jumps and push her hands on it for a boost, it would only go as far as her waist. She's quite confident today, though. She bought the right computer for Sheldon and she made him feel at ease despite him thinking that he's less of a man now that she knows his secret which is not true at all. She adores him too much to think less of him. So she gives it a try. She positioned her hands on top of the shelf with her palms firmly on it, ready to push hard after she jumps.

Sheldon became aware of what she's trying to do. As per his calculations, she won't make it and she'll hurt her wrists or scrape her knees from the fall. Before he could stop her, she jumped and tried really hard to accomplish her goal. And like what Sheldon has predicted, she failed. Her hands slipped. _Oh no._ Amy just closed her eyes and readied herself of what's to come. Her head spun from the thought of falling no matter how low. But none of that happened. She felt a strong set of hands on both her shoulders keeping her from slamming on the floor. Sheldon is in front of her with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" he said.

How did he even get there? She didn't know he has really fast reflexes. Somehow, this made her love him even more. Strong and reliable. She still can't believe that's her boyfriend looking at her eyes right now. _Hoo! Maybe I'll let Gerard out tonight._ "Yes. Thanks. That was silly of me."

"Here. Let me." Then Sheldon lifted her easily like she's paper and set her sitting on the shelf, her hands holding his biceps. He looked at her eyes for about two or three seconds but Amy felt like it's a hundred times longer than that. Like, time stopped for both of them. He smiled at her and sat beside her. They were quiet for a while, both blushing and refusing to look at each other.

"So, no one else knows about this?" Amy said finally.

"Only you." Amy blushed on Sheldon's reply.

"Thank you for trusting me." She said with a soft voice.

"What good is having a girlfriend if you can't unload your psychological sewage on her?"

Amy smiled. "That's me, your emotional outhouse." She jumped from where she's sitting and started to ready to head out.

You know what happens next…


End file.
